Once Upon A Time
by Alice Nguyen
Summary: "Jared Black," the Queen boomed. It echoed a little in the room. "As you might have heard, the Faery King has a replacement for him in the Mortal World. It's for you to stop her from reaching the Faery world and accept her throne." I looked up at her, surprised. I've been to the Mortal World before and I wasn't pleased a bit. The mortals are reckless and not in the righted-mind.


Chapter 1

Elena Wood

Stories always begin with once upon a time and always have a happy ever after. Well...this one has neither of it. Why? Because good can turn bad and bad can turn good. It's unpredictable. But could one be in between good and bad? For all I know...don't judge the book by its cover.

My alarm rang for school.

Another day of learning bullshit at Wood Ridge High.

I got out of bed and did my usual thing. Brush my teeth, comb my hair, get ready for school, and all that shit. You might judge me as this dark girl that thinks life stinks.

Well...I do think life stinks, but I'm not always dark and dangerously. I'm just think that I should just get things over with quickly. That's just who I am.

Anyway, we don't really need the 'glorious' details. While I was brushing my brown wavy hair, my mom's alarm rang for work. My mom and I don't get along we'll after my dad died from a car accident. We always have fights and huge disagreement with each other. It's like we aren't related in a mother- and- daughter relationship. It felt like a relation where we are totally different people that will never get along.

Mom went to the kitchen to get ready and left without having breakfast to...God knows where she goes. I made some eggs and French toast and spread butter on top of it. After breakfast, I headed for school. There's nothing different about my life or special for all I care.

I went through the double glass doors of the school and was blocked by the Sinister Girls. They're this group of seniors that love to judge people with everything they see that's not in their 'style of fashion'. I have always hate them, and they hate me back. It's a senior cycle I would call it.

Jessie, the leader and the one that hate me the most in the group, was right in front of me with a smear on her face. She was a blond- headed, so I don't blame her for being such a dick. She has a bandage on her nose from the last time she pissed me off. She wasn't good at fighting, but surely, she's evil.

Please hold it together, I repeated over and over in my mind. I couldn't afford another detention or suspension.

"Hey, girls," Jessie called from behind to her followers. "It's Elena Wood. What did I told you girls about her digging in the trash for her clothes? Now there's proof."

I curled my hands into fists. I was wearing a dark blue shirt with a black vest with blue jeans and to Jessie its call trash. I wonder what the deans going to write on my discipline papers.

Again.

Leonardo Crawford

Protect. Kill. Keep.

Three words ringing at my ear. It rang again.

"The king was killed..." News was all around; informing others the King of Avalon was killed. Humans thought it was just a being car accident, we faeries know better.

For me, the son of the Protector was called to the throne of Avalon, where the Council decides on whose to rule over us. And that form was to a humans being that the King had hidden in the mortal world. There were some arguments going on in the Council, for the descendant was human. And we all know that human can't rule us.

I went through the governors' hallway and stood in front of the loyal guards. Beth, the young female guard, looked at me straight in the eye. She was a newborn guard, but she can be very vicious. The guard next to her, Julian, was not the oldest or the youngest; he was here in amount of a perfect time.

"Let Son of Crawford in," the voice roared from behind the guarded doors. Beth and Julio grunted and let me in.

Beth opened the doors and I was faced by four of the powerful Councils behind wooden desk that is black as the pit sky. I walked to the center of the room where a chair was placed. I waited for them to allow me to be seated. I recognize some of the Council members. There was Lee, the young member. She has long, flowing brown hair that makes her look like a goddess. There was also Mike. He has blond hair that flows down. Rumors said that he loves roaming around in females' rooms. Then there was Eliot. He was stern and vicious. He used to be a Protector but I guess he upgraded. His gray hair will make you admit to anything. And then there was Aden. He was in charge of the whole Council. He somehow only believes in old school, which meant he would have killed the King's daughter if it wasn't for the other members disagreeing. He could have some bad side.

"You may sit down, Crawford." I sat down on the chair under Elliot's order.

"Now please...let the discussion begin," Lee said, and then Aden begins.

"As we all know for sure, the King have taken this seat too far then is needed. The king had mate with a human being and hidden the 'result' in the mortal world."Aden looked down at me with a stern face.

"We cannot let the witches win the victory that they already gain from the King's murder." Elliot said.

"You," Lee pointed at me with her little finger, "have to find the princess and bring her here so that the witches still have something to be ashamed of; and you would be her protector if any witch wants to spell her."

I nodded in understanding and headed out of the room.

The portal opened to a small human town that the Council thought the King's daughter is located. I walk into the town and look at my surroundings.

I was a protector and I will be one.

Elena Wood

"Elena Wood," the dean frowned at me on the opposite side of her wooden desk, " first it was her mouth, now you broke her nose."

I just stay silent and replay the scene where I had punch Jessie in the nose. I couldn't help but let a smile of victory escape my mouth. It wasn't my fault that I was temper. Jessie's a fucking bitch. She just only has to be a dog and she'll fit exactly with the definition.

The dean sighed and pick up the phone and started dialing my Mom's number. She really didn't look at something for the number; she memorizes it after my fifth visit. Now I've stopped counting how many times I was in the dean's office.

"I'm sorry, Elena, but I can't suspend you no more nor will I expel you." She looked at me. "But if you get in any trouble then I just have you not graduate." I froze and up at her this disbelief.

She wouldn't dare.

"But—" I started but the dean stopped me.

"Uh-uh, no buts, whys, and all that protests you teenagers have inside of you." When the dean reached my Mom's voicemail she left a message saying to call her back soon. "I've made official, if I see you again in that very seat in this very office, you'll won't be graduating."

"That's so un—"

"No, it's fair. You're lucky I made it easy for you. And don't dare complain or else I will detention for a week." The dean finished and ushered out and to class. I frowned and held a chain of curses in mouth. When I got to my class I gave the teacher my pass and seated down at my desk. Jessie from the front sneered at me as I pass.

The next time that she'll going to be such a bitch, screw graduation!

Jared Black

"The Queen's angry," said Marilyn. She was a storm witch, one that controls the weather, the bad weather of course. "News said that the King has a daughter in the mortal realm.

"I knew rumors weren't a lie," Jack persisted.

Marilyn, Jack, and I were walking toward the Main Center where all witches and warlock hang out. Jack was an ice warlock; he controls liquid substances. For me. I'm a mind-control warlock. I control what people think, read their minds, and other mind related stuff. I'm one of the five warlocks that have the mind-reading powers. The other four were my annoying brothers.

We reached the Main Center when a couple of the Queen's guard came toward us, while picking up our yogurt from a store.

"The Queen is looking for Jared Black," one of the guard said. I knew him. He was Duncan and I was the General of the Witches/Warlocks' army.

"That would be me." I step out to reveal myself. He ushered me to follow him. I looked back at Marilyn and Jack and mouthed, "Its okay."

The guard led to the Queen's Court. Warlocks and witches barely saw this room. It was very, very top secret. The room was decorated with poison ivy vines that covered the dark red walls with black roses blooming from them. The room was huge. It was empty in the middle but on the side there were curtains and a royal chair where the Queen was sitting. She looked at me sternly. I looked down trying to avoid her dagger stare.

"Jared Black," the Queen boomed. It echoed a little in the room. "As you might have heard, the Faery King has a replacement for him in the Mortal World. It's for you to stop her from reaching the Faery world and accept her throne."

I looked up at her, surprised. I've been to the Mortal World before and I wasn't pleased a bit. The mortals are reckless and not in the righted-mind.

I wasn't pleased for this order.

"Yes, my Queen," I bowed and headed out. Marilyn and Jack were outside waiting for me with curious thought.

"So?" Marilyn started.

"I was ordered to captured the Faery King's daughter in the Mortal World," I growled.

"In the Mortal World?" Jack asked. I nodded. "Man I feel sorry for you."

"Shut up," I growled.

"We'll, I guess you'll be packing anytime soon," Marilyn gavel me a pat on the shoulder and left with Jack.

The portal opened and I stepped into the Mortal World. The smell of smoke disgusted me and I frowned harder. I better find this 'heir' soon before I actually killed myself.

**Hey guys so this is another of my stories that isn't about vampires but about witches/warlocks and faeries. So I hope you guys had enjoy reading and please review, I think my goal for this chapter is to get at least three reviews so that I can continue with the story. **


End file.
